Cheats n' Treats (Twin Shot 2)
For the B.C. Bow Contest Cheats N' Treats, proceed to Cheats n' Treats (B.C. Bow Contest) ---- Cheats n' Treats allows special things to happen in Twin Shot 2 - Good and Evil. It costs 1,000 MochiCoins to purchase. On the menu there are two sections: Special modes, which can all be checked, and Power-up Toggle, where only one can be selected per player. Note that the player cannot post on the High Scores with Cheats n' Treats on. Special Modes *Level Skip mode: Lets the player skip a level. *Secret Character: Lets the player play as a Spartan. *Fart Mode: Some sound effects are replaced with farts. *Special Multiplayer modes: Lets the players compete in different ways, both involving one shooting the other to win. **Normal: The regular multiplayer mode, as seen without buying cheats. The player with the most points at the end of the game wins. Description: "This is the regular game where the player with the most points wins the round." **Tag: A multiplayer mode where the player with the crown at the end of the level is the winner. The player gets the crown by shooting the other player, and when the other player shoots back, the first loses the crown." Description: "If you shoot (tag) the other player you get a crown! The player with the crown at the end of the round wins. **Friendly Fire: A multiplayer mode where the players can kill each other. When one player shoots the other, a red bat begins to fly over his head. When the round is over, the player with the most bats wins. Description: "Hit the other player to get a bat. At the end of the round, the surviving player with the most bats wins." crown-tagmode.png|A player with the crown when in Tag mode. Twobats-friendlyfire.png|A player with two bats. *Health Toggles: make the game harder or easier with more or less health. *Random level mode: lets the players play levels in a random order, and shuffles in some original levels from Twin Shot with them. cheatswhileinlevel.png|The Cheats screen while a level is paused. cheatsmainscreen.png|The Cheats screen while not in a level. Power-Up Toggle This lets the player permanently have and effect the rarity of power-ups. See the article on power-ups for more information. There is also five special items exclusive to Cheats n' Treats: *Grow - Can be used to increase the size of the player *Shrink - Can be used to decrease the size of the player *Bomb Arrows - Arrows that can kill multiple enemies when they hit a surface. These arrows can also destroy certain walls, causing bits of the wall to go away, and coins to fall out. This arrow can also kill the player when it detonates, if the player is not careful. *Fire Arrows - Arrows that travel faster and farther than other arrows, and also can go through enemies, meaning that two or more enemies can be killed in one shot. Category:Twin Shot